Staying Strong
by What A Day We Had
Summary: What starts off as a wonderful time for Shelagh suddenly turns bad. Will she pull through?


Shelagh's Baby

**Chapter One**

"Have you got any ideas for names yet Shelagh?" Trixie asked, sitting down at the kitchen table and handing Shelagh a cup of tea.

"Yes, but we aren't telling anyone!" Shelagh chuckled.

"Oh, you!" Trixie laughed, taking a sip of her own tea.

"It's not long now until you'll find out though." Shelagh smiled, placing a hand over her protruding bump.

"I bet you can't wait." Trixie smiled back.

"As excited as I am, I'm just so nervous." Shelagh replied, looking back up at Trixie.

"What for? You're a midwife, you know what do to!" Trixie giggled, winking at Shelagh over her mug.

"I know, but it'll be so different actually doing the pushing instead of telling someone when to!" Shelagh exclaimed.

"You're right there. Now it's a midwife in the middle of the night giving you the enema and telling you not to push!" Trixie chuckled darkly.

"Oh, no. I don't think I could bear an enema, especially as I've asked Sister Julienne to be there!" Shelagh shrieked.

"Hmm, maybe not then!" Trixie giggled, finishing her tea, and taking her cup to the sink.

"Definitely not!" Shelagh grinned, getting up and washing her own cup.

"Hello girls." Sister Julienne smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Afternoon Sister." Trixie and Shelagh said.

"How are you Shelagh?" Sister Julienne enquired.

"Not too bad." Shelagh replied. Suddenly, she gritted her teeth and gripped the work top.

"Are you alright?" Trixie exclaimed, taking her arm.

"I'm fine. It'll be Braxton-Hicks. I'm only thirty-two weeks." Shelagh smiled, quite recovered.

"Are you sure?" asked Sister Julienne.

"I'm fine!" laughed Shelagh.

"She's tough as old boots, our Shelagh!" giggled Trixie, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Sister Julienne frowned.

"I'm alright, Sister. Really." smiled Shelagh, touching the nuns arm before leaving the kitchen with Trixie. It was five o'clock, and Trixie walked her home. They arrived as Patrick pulled up, and jumped out of the car.

"Afternoon, Nurse Franklin. Everything alright?" asked Patrick, looking and sounding quite alarmed.

"Afternoon, Doctor. She's fine, but she's got Braxton-Hicks coming and going, so I thought it would be best to walk her home." Trixie smiled.

"Well, thank you very much, Nurse. I appreciate it." said Patrick sincerely, beaming at Trixie.

"It's quite alright Doctor. We wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Trixie beamed back.

"No, of course not. Would you care to join us Nurse?" Patrick offered.

"Thank you Doctor, but I will be expected back at Nonnatus House." Trixie smiled. She kissed Shelagh on the cheek, and waved to the Doctor. They stood and watched her turn the corner.

"Braxton-Hicks. Well, you must be feeling the excitement now then!" Patrick chuckled.

"I knew it wasn't my time." mumbled Shelagh.

"It will be shortly." Patrick whispered into her hair, kissing her head.

**Chapter Two**

Shelagh woke up late that morning. It was ten o'clock. Patrick was already at the surgery, and Timothy was downstairs.

"Morning Mum." he smiled when she came in.

"Morning Tim. Have you been up long?" Shelagh asked him.

"Dad woke me up." Timothy yawned.

"You've been up since then?" Shelagh exclaimed.

"I didn't mind." Timothy smiled.

"Have you eaten?" Shelagh yawned.

"No, Dad was running late." Timothy he said flatly.

"I'll kill him, he knows full well you can't use the oven! Come on, I'll make you something." Shelagh muttered, leading him into the kitchen. Timothy sat at the kitchen table, and watched his mother potter around the kitchen with a smile. He was so excited at the prospect of a new sibling. After his mother died, he was sure he would be the only child, but he was wrong, and he was glad. Shelagh placed two pieces of jam and toast in front of him. Timothy ate it gladly, and Shelagh joined in with her own round of toast.

"Thanks Mum." Timothy smiled, as he finished off his toast.

"You're welcome." chuckled Shelagh, wiping the jam from around his mouth.

"Mum, can I ask you a question?" Timothy asked, stifling a yawn.

"Go on." Shelagh replied, turning from washing the plates to look at him.

"You know when you have your baby, will Dad have to stand outside?" Timothy asked, smiling at the thought.

"Yes, I suppose so." Shelagh laughed, also with an image of her husband standing outside with a cigarette.

"How long will it be now?" Timothy asked, his mind racing with questions.

"It should be two months, hopefully right on time." Shelagh grinned.

"What do you think it will be?" asked Timothy eagerly.

"I would like it to be a girl, then we would have one of each, but I don't know what it is." Shelagh smiled, looking at her bump fondly.

"I think I would like a sister too." Timothy smiled, patting Shelaghs bump gently. Shelagh smiled, and laughed when Timothy felt the baby kick. He jumped, and cried out in shock, but laughed with his mother.

"Go on, scram you, I'll finish washing these." Shelagh giggled, going back to her plates. She felt a few faint Braxton-Hicks contractions, and they got stronger within a few minutes. Suddenly, she cried out and doubled over. Timothy jumped up in alarm, and raced into the kitchen. Shelagh was sick, and he ran for the telephone.

"Nonnatus House." Sister Julienne said.

"Sister, it's Mum! She's been sick, and she's crying out, and I don't know what to do!" Timothy cried, feeling helpless.

"Timothy, stay with her, I'm on my way!" Sister Julienne exclaimed. She put down the phone, and grabbed a maternity pack. She wanted to be on the safe side. She grabbed a bag, and cycled off to the Turners. Timothy answered the door when she knocked, and Sister Julienne could hear Shelagh crying out. She rushed through to the kitchen, where Shelagh had sat down in a chair.

"Come on, upstairs. Timothy stay down here." Sister Julienne instructed, taking Shelaghs arm and leading her upstairs. She examined Shelagh, but the contractions were only Braxton-Hicks. Shelagh sighed with relief.

"Sorry Sister." Shelagh mumbled.

"Nonsense. They could have easily been the real thing." Sister Julienne smiled sincerely. She helped Shelagh up again, and departed, leaving the unused maternity pack under the bed. Shelagh went downstairs and sat with Timothy.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you love." Shelagh said bashfully.

"It's alright. I thought you were having the baby." Timothy smiled, having recovered from his shock.

"Not yet. The contractions weren't real." Shelagh explained. Timothy nodded.

"They're called Braxton-Hicks aren't they?" Timothy enquired.

"Yes, they are." Shelagh smiled. After a while, Patrick came home from morning clinic.

"Afternoon all. How are we?" he called through, hanging up his coat.

"More Braxton-Hicks love." Shelagh called back. Patrick came in, eyebrows raised.

"Are you alright?" Patrick asked.

"I was sick, but Sister Julienne came and it was all fine. I would have called, but I didn't want to worry you." Shelagh replied.

"I always worry about you." Patrick grinned.

"Softie. And you forgot to feed your son this morning!" Shelagh said sharply, raising her own eyebrows.

"Sorry Timothy." Patrick said, looking at the floor.

"You will be if it happens again." Shelagh chuckled, clocking her husbands sorrowful expression. He looked up at her again, and she winked at him.

"Can I get you anything, Timothy?" asked Patrick, trying to make up for that morning.

"A glass of orange juice then, please." smiled Timothy.

"And for you Shelagh?" Patrick smiled.

"Nothing, my child thinks my bladder is a rattle and is squeezing it very hard at the moment. Excuse me." Shelagh groaned. She got up with difficulty, and went upstairs to the toilet.

"How has she been son?" Patrick asked.

"She was fine after being sick, just a bit shocked." replied Timothy, following his father into the kitchen. Patrick poured out the juice, and handed it to his son, before boiling the kettle for a cup of tea.

"Well, thank you for taking care of her. And I'm really sorry about breakfast, I was in a rush." smiled Patrick sincerely.

"It's fine Dad." said Timothy. Shelagh came back, and sat with them at the kitchen table. At one o'clock, Patrick went on his afternoon rounds. Timothy went out with his friends, and Shelagh decided to go and visit everyone at Nonnatus. She knocked on the door, and Chummy answered.

"Hello Shelagh, how are you?" Chummy grinned, stepping back to allow her in.

"Hello, I'm fine, how are you?" Shelagh replied, shrugging out of her coat and hanging it up.

"I'm well thanks. Do you want tea?" Chummy smiled.

"I'd love a cup, actually." gasped Shelagh, feeling another false contraction coming on. She gritted her teeth, and grabbed Chummy for support.

"Alright?" Chummy murmured.

"Fine." Shelagh replied, letting go of Chummy and standing up straight again. They both went into the kitchen, and greeted Cynthia, Fred, and Jenny.

"How are you Shelagh?" Fred grinned.

"I'm fine, and you?" Shelagh replied, taking a seat next to Jenny.

"Fantastic. I've got a new scheme up my sleeve." Fred replied. The girls groaned in unison.

"Is it legal this time?" Jenny teased.

"Yes!" exclaimed Fred indignantly.

"Thank God!" Cynthia laughed. Fred winked at them all, and went into the garden.

"Sister Julienne said you'd had Braxton-Hicks contractions earlier." Jenny informed Shelagh.

"Oh yes, poor Timothy nearly died of fright." Shelagh said ruefully.

"Are you alright then?" Jenny asked.

"I had one about a minute ago, but I'm feeling better now." Shelagh smiled.

"You should take it easy!" Cynthia warned her.

"I do!" Shelagh protested.

"Obviously not easy enough if you're still having so many false contractions in twenty-four hours." Trixie said strictly, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm fine! Goodness me." Shelagh exclaimed.

"If you don't mind me saying Shelagh, you don't look it." Trixie smiled, feeling sorry for her. Pregnancy was taking it's toll on Shelagh.

"Thanks Trixie!" Shelagh laughed, getting up. She stood, but felt faint, and fell to the floor.

**Chapter Three**

"Shelagh! Can you hear me?" Trixie shouted.

"What happened?" Shelagh muttered, her head banging.

"I'll find Sister Julienne." Jenny said quietly, dashing off.

"You fell over. Can you stand?" murmured Chummy, kneeling down next to Shelagh.

"I think so." Shelagh replied, taking Cynthia's outstretched hand. Cynthia pulled her up, and Chummy pushed her from behind. They got her standing, just as Sister Julienne came in.

"Come on Shelagh, let's get you home." she said softly. Shelagh nodded weakly. Chummy went to phone Doctor Turner, who thankfully answered, and came to get his wife.

"She fell over. I don't think she has concusion, but you can take a better look when you're home. Take her straight to bed." Trixie instructed the doctor carefully.

"I will. Thanks Nurse." Patrick replied with a smile.

"No problem." Trixie smiled back. Patrick took Shelagh home and straight to bed.

"Now, try to get some sleep. I'll be back later, I have to go back to surgery. Timothy is downstairs, let him know if you need anything. I'll see you later darling." Patrick whispered, kissing Shelaghs forehead softly before leaving, wishing he could stay. Shelagh went straight to sleep. She woke up in the evening, with faint Braxton-Hicks, but dismissed them. She woke up again about two hours later, with stronger Braxton-Hicks. She looked at her clock. Ten o'clock. Timothy would probably be in bed. Her tummy rumbled in the darkness, and she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She jumped up, and was almost knocked backwards by the overwhelming pain her false contractions were causing her. She went downstairs, in search of food. Patrick heard her in the kitchen, and went in to see her.

"You shouldn't be up." he muttered.

"I know, but I'm hungry." Shelagh moaned. He gave in, and made her some toast. She ate it gladly, but kept pausing to tackle the contractions.

"Are you alright?" Patrick asked, his voice full of concern as he crouched at her side.

"It'll be more Braxton-Hicks." Shelagh said dismissively.

"I'm not sure Shelagh." Patrick sighed, shaking his head, and holding her hand as she gritted her teeth.

"Don't be worrying. Are you coming to bed?" Shelagh smiled tightly, getting up. Suddenly, she felt something trickling down her leg. She looked down, and then her waters broke completely. She looked up at Patrick, her face a picture of complete surprise. Calmly, he went to the phone and rang Nonnatus House.

"Nonnatus House, midwife speaking." Trixie spoke into the telephone.

"It's Patrick. Shelagh's waters have just gone." he informed her, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"I'll fetch Sister Julienne, and we'll be straight there." Trixie told him, before putting down the phone and sprinting upstairs to the nuns quarters. She knocked on the head nuns door, and popped her head into the room.

"Sister, it's Shelagh. Her waters have broken." Trixie whispered.

"I'll be right down. Prepare your bag, I took a maternity pack over this morning." replied Sister Julienne, getting out of bed, and grabbing her wimple. Trixie nodded, and fled to get their bags. Sister Julienne dressed quickly, and went downstairs quickly. She nodded to Trixie, and they departed swiftly. Meanwhile, Patrick had made up the bed with the maternity pack, and had Shelagh sitting on the bed. He went to answer the door, and let Trixie and Sister Julienne in.

"She's upstairs, I've made the bed, and I'm about to do the hot water." Patrick spoke rapidly. Trixie noticed he did not sound as calm as he did when he phoned.

"Splendid. We'll go up and see to her now." replied Sister Julienne, smiling comfortingly, before going upstairs with Trixie. She opened the bedroom door, and saw Shelagh on the bed, her face hot and sweaty. Trixie set about preparing her instruments, whilst Sister Julienne sat with Shelagh on the bed.

"Sister, I'm scared. I'm far too early." Shelagh whispered, the panic and fear very obvious in her voice and facial expression.

"We will take care of you." Sister Julienne said simply.

"Shelagh, I'm going to examine you now." Trixie murmured with a soft smile and a warm tone to her voice. Shelagh drew her knees up and apart.

"How far?" Shelagh enquired, panting through another contraction.

"Seven fingers. Shouldn't be too long now." Trixie smiled.

"Can you go and get Patrick? Just for a minute?" Shelagh begged. Trixie nodded, and went to fetch him.

"Is something wrong?" Patrick asked immediately, coming into the room, his face pale.

"I just wanted to see you. I'm so afraid." Shelagh murmured, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"Listen. Trixie and Sister Julienne will take care of you. I'm downstairs if I'm needed. I will not leave this house for anything." Patrick muttered, pressing his forehead to his wifes. She relaxed against him.

"Promise?" she whispered, her Scottish lilt making her sound childlike.

"I promise. Now, I'd better go. I love you." Patrick smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Shelaghs lips.

"I love you too." Shelagh smiled. Patrick winked at her, before leaving and closing the bedroom door. He carried Timothy downstairs. Shelagh looked at Sister Julienne with such pain in her eyes, it broke her heart.

"Something doesn't feel right." Shelagh whispered, not bothering to wipe away the few tears that ran down her face.

"Don't cry." Sister Julienne said, pulling Shelagh close to her. Shelagh clung to her, and sobbed fretfully.

"I can't do this Sister." Shelagh cried, burying her face in Sister Juliennes chest. Sister Julienne could only hold her for a few minutes.

"You can. You are strong Shelagh. You are able to do this. Believe in yourself." Sister Julienne murmured into Shelaghs blonde curls.

"Ok." Shelagh replied, pulling away from the nun, and pushing through another contraction. They were coming fast and strong now. Not long.

"Well done Shelagh. You're doing wonderfully." Trixie grinned, encouraging Shelagh. It was half past eleven before anything changed. Shelagh was growing more and more anxious, and her eyes were wide and far too bright. She wasn't herself.

"Shelagh, you must calm down my child. Everything is fine." Sister Julienne told her, holding Shelagh tightly.

"It's not. I know it isn't!" Shelagh exclaimed wildly.

"Calm yourself. This isn't good for you or the baby." Sister Julienne said firmly. Shelagh gripped her hand, the pain becoming too much for her small body. She looked so young, so vulnerable, and Sister Julienne could do nothing to help her.

**Chapter Four**

"Sister!" Trixie whispered sharply.

"Yes?" Sister Julienne replied, looking up at the tone Trixie had used.

"We have a problem." muttered Trixie, not wanting Shelagh to hear.

"What?" whispered Sister Julienne, getting up.

"She's bleeding a bit more than I'd like her to be, and her heart rate is too high. This isn't going well." Trixie mumbled into Sister Juliennes ear.

"Dear Lord." Sister Julienne gasped, her eyes huge. Trixie followed her gaze, and cursed loudly.

"What? What is it?" Shelagh asked, her voice high.

"Shelagh, you need to get this baby out now." Trixie instructed, kneeling down.

"What's happening?" Shelagh asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"The placenta is breaking off, and you're losing too much blood. Buck up Shelagh." Trixie grimaced. Panic gripped Shelagh, and she began to hyperventilate.

"Come on Shelagh, don't do this. Please, keep your head. You're doing so well." Sister Julienne crooned, taking her hand.

"I can't Trixie! I can't!" Shelagh yelped.

"You have to now!" Trixie replied, her hand shaking.

"What's going on?" Sister Julienne asked. She could not see what Trixie could see.

"Go and fetch Doctor Turner. Now." muttered Trixie sharply. Sister Julienne fled. Patrick was in the living room, Timothy's head in his lap.

"You're needed." Sister Julienne muttered.

"What's wrong?" cried Patrick.

"Shelaghs hemorrhaging, and the placenta appears to be breaking off and coming first." Sister Julienne told him, unable to keep herself calm. Patrick went pale, and ran upstairs. He burst into the room, and went to Trixie.

"Help me, I don't know what to do!" Trixie whispered urgently.

"You can't do anything for her. She needs the flying squad." replied Patrick, before dashing back downstairs to the phone.

"Hello, emergency services." a woman answered in a bored voice.

"I need the flying squad. My wife is in labour, and the placenta is breaking off and coming before the foetus." Patrick cried into the phone.

"Right away sir." the voice replied. Patrick put down the phone, and sprinted upstairs. He stopped halfway up. Shelagh was screaming in pain, and no-one could comfort her. He regained his senses, and ran into the bedroom. Shelagh was hysterical, and she was deathly pale.

"And again Shelagh! Push!" Trixie shouted over the screams. Shelagh did so, and screeched even louder. The sound made Patrick shiver. Sister Julienne was sat behind her, and was holding her, in an attempt to comfort her. Shelagh arched her back, and pushed with all her might. Sister Julienne looked at Patrick, pure fear etched into her face. They had never seen Shelagh like this, and no-one was able to comfort her. Trixie was panicking, because Shelagh was still losing blood, and she didn't have enough strength to push anymore. But they couldn't wait for the ambulance. If they did, the baby would die, and Shelagh probably would.

"Shelagh, I know you feel rotten, and I know you're tired, but you have to push harder darling. Baby will die." Trixie said, hating herself for saying it.

"I can't Trixie! I'm sorry!" Shelagh sobbed.

"Shelagh. Take Patrick's hand. Take Sister Juliennes. Patrick, sit with Shelagh." Trixie instructed. Patrick sat, and Shelagh took his hand, and Sister Juliennes.

"I have." Shelagh told her.

"Now, PUSH!" Trixie yelled, willing Shelagh to live. Shelagh did, and screamed like she never had before. Tears sprung to Patrick eyes. All of a sudden, the baby was born. It did not cry. Trixie clamped and cut the cord, and stood up. She flicked its foot, and drew mucus from its throat. It did not breathe for a few seconds. 'Come on kiddo. It's your birthday, shake a leg.' Trixie thought. After a moment, Shelagh broke the silence by bursting into fresh tears.

"I killed it! It's dead and it's all my fault!" Shelagh shrieked, hating herself.

"Shelagh, my angel, don't. Don't say that." Patrick whispered. Trixie had to put down the baby, to tend to Shelagh. She put it in the bowl, wrapped in a blanket. She delivered the afterbirth, bit by bit, and the flying squad still hadn't arrived. Shelagh was still losing blood, but she was clinging on. Trixie picked up the baby. It was still not breathing. She handed it to Shelagh, but she turned away.

"I can't hold it. Not after I killed it!" Shelagh sobbed.

"Don't say that my darling. It wasn't your fault." Patrick whispered.

"It was!" Shelagh argued.

"Shelagh, come here." Sister Julienne whispered. Shelagh turned to look into her eyes. Sister Julienne pulled Shelagh up, onto her lap, and held her close. Trixie handed the baby to Patrick instead.

"It's a girl." she told him tearfully. Patrick looked up into Trixies face, and saw tears there.

"Thank you Trixie. For everything." he muttered.

"I just wish I could have done more." Trixie said, before crying herself. Shelagh was still sobbing onto Sister Juliennes wimple, and couldn't speak. She was curled into her lap, and looked like a little girl. To Sister Julienne, she was. Trixie gathered her instruments, and fled back to Nonnatus House. Patrick went downstairs with his new daughter, and left his wife and Sister Julienne upstairs.

"Come on Shelagh. Don't cry." Sister Julienne murmured.

"I killed my baby." Shelagh cried.

"You did no such thing." Sister Julienne replied.

"I think I've got blood on you Sister." Shelagh said.

"It's no bother. What bothers me is you blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have wanted this baby more. You have loved it for these past eight months. Go to Patrick. Go and hold your daughter." Sister Julienne whispered huskily. Shelagh looked up.

"I love you, Mother." Shelagh told her shyly, tears still cascading down her face.

"I love you too, daughter. Now come on, let's get you decent." smiled Sister Julienne. She gave Shelagh a thick sanitary towel from the maternity pack, and a clean nightgown. She moved away the bloody paper, and went to fetch Patrick.

"Go and see her. Take the baby." Sister Julienne told him.

"Will she hold her?" Patrick asked, his voice thick.

"I think so." Sister Julienne replied, her eyes filled with tears, some spilling over.

**Chapter Five**

Patrick went upstairs slowly, and quietly, as though his new daughter was asleep. He opened the door quietly, and went into his bedroom. Shelagh turned to him, and held out her arms. Patrick gently handed the baby over, and watched his wife from a distance. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Hello, little girl. I'm your mummy." Shelagh sobbed quietly, tears bouncing off her cheeks, and onto her babies face. She shook, and held her daughter tightly. Patrick shut his eyes, and heard a cough. He opened them again, and looked up at Shelagh. Shelagh turned to him, her face wet, and shocked.

"Was that you?" he asked wearily.

"No. It was the baby." Shelagh whispered. Patrick strode over to the bed, and saw his little girl open her eyes and look around. She suddenly cried lustily.

"Sister! The baby!" Patrick yelled. Sister Julienne bounded up the stairs, her face pale.

"It's alive?" she gasped.

"Yes." Patrick grinned, tears falling down his face with happiness. They went back to Shelagh, who was grinning widely at her new baby. Then, the flying squad arrived. They raced upstairs, and were shocked to see everyone smiling and the baby alive.

"What's going on?" they asked.

"You didn't arrive fast enough. The midwife delivered the baby and placenta. The baby was stillborn, and is now breathing. However, my wife is extremely weak, and I think she may go into shock. She will need a blood transfusion and to be monitored closely. She needs to go with you." Patrick told him.

"And what about the baby?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Her as well. Shelagh went into labour two months early, bits of the placenta came first, and the baby didn't breathe for ten minutes. They will both need hospital treatment." Patrick told him. They nodded, and carried out a blood transfusion. Sister Julienne went to phone Nonnatus House, and Trixie answered.

"Trixie, the baby is alive. She is breathing." Sister Julienne grinned.

"Oh thank God!" Trixie cried, tears still bouncing down her face.

"Go to bed now. You need sleep." Sister Julienne instructed. Trixie did so gladly, her heart light with joy. Sister Julienne went back upstairs. Shelagh handed the baby to her, and Patrick carried Shelagh down to the ambulance. Sister Julienne handed the baby back to her mother. Patrick asked the paramedics to wait a moment.

"Thank you so much Sister. Shelagh would have died without you there." Patrick said huskily, throwing his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder.

"Patrick. You were there as well." Sister Julienne replied, hugging Patrick back lightly.

"But I could do nothing for her. You could, and you did." Patrick smiled at her, wiping his face.

"You gave her a form of love I cannot. You gave her the baby she has longed for for so long." Sister Julienne smiled.

"And you gave her a mothers love. You have shown her how to be a mother." Patrick argued lightly. They both kissed Shelagh goodbye.

"Goodnight Shelagh, my child." Sister Julienne smiled.

"I will see you later on. I'll bring Timothy." Patrick told her, before shutting the door to the ambulance. He turned back to Sister Julienne. "Will you come and visit her later, with us?" he asked her.

"I couldn't intrude. Now is a time for family." Sister Julienne protested.

"You are family. You have been a mother to Shelagh for so long. Please." Patrick wheedled.

"Alright." Sister Julienne grinned, caving easily.

"I will pick you up, around eleven?" Patrick asked.

"I will be ready. Now, go and get some sleep. I will see you later." Sister Julienne yawned. Patrick waved her off. Sister Julienne arrived back at Nonnatus House at two o'clock that morning, and went straight to bed. There was a knock on her door at ten in the morning.

"Come in!" She called, feeling quite refreshed after her nights sleep. Trixie entered, with some toast and a cup of tea.

"Morning Sister." Trixie smiled, also looking refreshed.

"Good morning Trixie." beamed Sister Julienne.

"How was she after I left?" Trixie asked tentatively.

"Devastated at first, but when the baby began to breathe, you can imagine." Sister Julienne told her, taking a bite out of her toast.

"I can." Trixie beamed.

"You were wonderful last night Trixie. You kept your head, and I congratulate you for that. I am proud of you." said Sister Julienne, taking Trixies hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Thank you Sister." blushed Trixie, squeezing her back. The was another knock at the door. It was Sister Evangelina.

"Good, you've eaten. Now, I've given young Nurse Franklin here the day off, and you as well. Are you going to visit Shelagh?" Sister Evangelina smiled.

"Yes, Doctor Turner is picking me up in an hour." Sister Julienne replied.

"Good. Well, I'll take these, and I want you two to have a good rest today, after last nights events." Sister Evangelina chuckled, taking the empty plates.

"Thank you Sister." Trixie and Sister Julienne said in unison. Sister Evangelina left the two of them alone again.

"What are they calling the baby Sister?" Trixie asked.

"I have no idea. I will ask when I visit." Sister Julienne said, deep in thought.

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready." Trixie yawned, before leaving. Sister Julienne dressed, thinking about Shelagh and her daughter. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and went downstairs to wait for Patrick and Timothy. They got there five minutes early, and Sister Julienne was shocked. She bade everyone goodbye, and was told to give Shelagh their best wishes. Before she left, Sister Monica Joan brought her the cake tin.

"I think Shelagh is in need of more cake than I am." Sister Monica Joan smiled. Sister Julienne nodded, and departed with the cake.

"Good morning Sister Julienne." Timothy greeted her through the window of the car. He jumped out of the car, and held the door on the passenger side open for her.

"Good morning Timothy. Thank you." Sister Julienne smiled, climbing into the car. Timothy shut the door, and climbed into the back. They set off for the maternity hospital, and arrived in twenty minutes. Patrick asked for Shelagh at the front desk, and was told she was on the first floor, in the side room. He nodded, and they all went upstairs. They found Shelagh easily enough. She had the baby in her arms, and did not notice them at first. They all watched her for a moment, until she looked up and beckoned them all in.

"Morning everyone." Shelagh grinned, looking at each of them in turn. Timothy could not take his eyes off his new sibling.

"Morning Mum." He whispered in awe. Shelagh chucked him under his chin.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked him. He nodded in silence. Shelagh moved over, and Patrick lifted him onto the bed. Shelagh placed the baby carefully into her brothers arms.

"Hello. I'm your big brother, Timothy." Timothy smiled at her. She choose that moment to open her eyes, and look at Timothy. He touched her face with his finger, and she reached out and grabbed it. Timothy's mouth formed an O shape.

"She loves you. That's her way of giving you a hug." Shelagh told him softly.

"She looks just like you Mum!" Timothy exclaimed happily, looking up at his stepmother radiantly.

"Do you think?" Shelagh asked, sounding quite shocked.

"I do." Patrick smiled, moving closer to his family. Sister Julienne took a seat next to Shelaghs bed, and did not speak. She looked at the Turners fondly, her heart full of love.

**Chapter Six**

Shelagh spoke with Patrick for a few minutes, and was interrupted by the baby whimpering.

"She'll be hungry. Go and ask the nurse to make up a bottle, would you Patrick?" Shelagh asked.

"Of course." Patrick nodded, going in search of the nurse. Shelagh turned to Sister Julienne.

"How are you Sister?" Shelagh asked, looking so much better.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Sister Julienne countered.

"A bit sore now and again, but otherwise ok." Shelagh grinned, glancing at Timothy and her daughter.

"He's besotted." Sister Julienne laughed.

"I know. He said he wanted a sister." Shelagh explained with a laugh. Patrick returned a few minutes later with a bottle of milk. Shelagh took it, and gave it to Timothy.

"I can feed her?" Timothy gasped.

"If you want." Shelagh giggled. Timothy nodded eagerly, and Shelagh showed him what to do.

"Well done son." Patrick smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

"Sister Monica Joan is feeling generous, she sent the cake." Sister Julienne informed Shelagh with a grin.

"My goodness, she must be! I'll save her a slice." Shelagh grinned back, one eyebrow raised at the thought of Sister Monica Joan sacrificing cake for anyone.

"Mum, she doesn't want anymore." said Timothy quietly. Patrick took his daughter, and patted her back until she was winded. He kept hold of her for a while, looking at her intently.

"I've seen plenty of babies, but she is by far the most beautiful. She takes after her mother." Patrick grinned at Shelagh, who blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Give her here, you soppy old thing!" Shelagh giggled. He handed the baby over, and she was passed from him, to Shelagh, who held her out to Sister Julienne.

"You want me to hold her?" Sister Julienne whispered, awestruck.

"Of course." Shelagh replied simply. Sister Julienne stood up, and took the baby carefully. She was so light, and so precious.

"Mum, what are you going to call her?" Timothy piped up after a couple of minutes.

"Well, I thought about it, and your father agreed with me, but now I think I need to ponder over it again." Shelagh said, giving Patrick a look. Patrick nodded, understanding.

"Why don't Timothy and I give you some privacy, while you think over it." Sister Julienne said, standing up, and holding the baby back out to Shelagh. Shelagh took her, and settled her back down.

"If that's alright with you?" Shelagh asked.

"Of course." Sister Julienne smiled.

"There's a café across the road. Get yourselves a drink." smiled Patrick, holding out some change to Sister Julienne.

"Doctor, I can't take your money!" she exclaimed in protest. He gave it to Timothy instead. "Come on Timothy, let's go and find some hot chocolate." Sister Julienne smiled at the young boy.

"Yes please!" he grinned, leaving with Sister Julienne. He took her hand, which surprised her, but nevertheless, she held his, and they went downstairs, and out of the hospital, to the little café across the road. The woman behind the counter took the money, and gave them the change. They sat at a little table, and the woman brought over a cup of tea and a hot chocolate. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Shelagh was discussing baby names with Patrick. She merely mentioned the one name she had in mind, and Patrick agreed with her instantly.

"I think it's perfect for her." He said softly, gazing at his daughter with such affection in his eyes.

"Good." Shelagh replied. Across the road, Timothy was asking Sister Julienne lots of questions.

"Do you think she looks like Mum?" he asked.

"Yes, I must say I do." Sister Julienne said, agreeing with him entirely.

When can Mum come home?" he enquired.

"Probably in a day or two, when she feels better. She had a rough time." Sister Julienne explained lightly.

"What do you think they'll call the baby?" Timothy asked the nun.

"I honestly don't know." Sister Julienne replied, sipping her tea.

"I think it'll be a pretty name." Timothy wondered aloud. Sister Julienne smiled at him. He took a drink from his cup, and drained it. He put it down, to pull a laugh from Sister Juliennes throat. His face was covered in the hot chocolate. She handed him a napkin, and he wiped his face until it was clean again. Sister Julienne finished her cup of tea, and they went back over to the hospital, Timothy taking Sister Juliennes hand again. The gesture made her smile. They found their way back to Shelaghs room, after getting lost once, and they went in.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Timothy asked, sitting back on the bed, and looking Shelagh in the eyes, his own eager.

"We have. She is named after some very important people." Patrick told him.

"Well, what is it? Who is she named after?" Timothy asked excitedly. He didn't like referring to his sister as 'she'. He would like to call her by a name.

"Her name is Rose Julienne Beatrix Turner, and she is named after Sister Julienne and Trixie." Shelagh explained.

"I think, that's a lovely name for her." Timothy grinned. "But who is Rose?"

"Well, that is Sister Juliennes real name." Shelagh informed him. Sister Julienne was startled.

"How on earth did you find out my real name?" She exclaimed.

"I can be very devious when I want to be Sister." chortled Shelagh.

"But why name her after me and Trixie?" Sister Julienne asked, surprised.

"After Trixie, because when I was in labour she was a fantastic midwife, and since I dropped the habit, I have become very close to her. She helped me buy clothes, showed me what hairdressers to visit, what makeup to wear, and she helped me to become Shelagh again. After you, because you have become a mother to me, and without you there last night, I wouldn't be sat here right now. You cared for me for so many years, you taught me so much, and I have always been able to come to you with a problem." Shelagh explained quietly.

"Well, I don't really know what to say." Sister Julienne said, quite overcome with emotion.

"You don't have to say anything Sister." Shelagh smiled.

"Thank you." Sister Julienne mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"There's something else." Patrick told her, grinning at his wife.

"Yes?" Sister Julienne asked.

"We'd like you to be godmother." Patrick smiled, handing her his handkerchief. She took it, and dabbed her eyes.

"Really?" Sister Julienne whispered. Shelagh and Patrick nodded. "Thank you. I am honoured." she told them, managing a watery smile.

"Mum?" Timothy asked.

"Yes?" Shelagh countered.

"You know how you sometimes call Sister Julienne 'Mother', well wouldn't that make her Roses granny as well as her godmother?" Timothy asked with a smile.

"It would yes." Shelagh laughed.

"Well can she be my granny as well?" Timothy asked her quietly. Shelagh burst out laughing, and so did Patrick.

"I think you'd better ask her." Patrick told his son, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Can you please be my granny as well Sister Julienne?" Timothy asked, turning to her.

"It would be my honour Timothy." she replied with a smile. He grinned back, before jumping off the bed and hugging her tightly around the waist. They all stayed until lunchtime, when Shelagh began to feel tired, and Patrick said they would leave her to get some rest. On the way out, the doctor told them she should be ready to go home the next day, as she was no longer losing blood and responded well to the transfusion.

"Thank you Doctor." Patrick smiling, shaking hands with him, before taking Sister Julienne back to Nonnatus House.

"Can we offer you some lunch, Doctor Turner? There will be plenty to go around." Sister Julienne offered him, when the pulled up outside.

"As long as there will be enough, I don't see why not!" Patrick smiled. They all got out of the car, and went up the steps together.

**Chapter Seven**

Patrick and Timothy sat across from one another. An extra chair was brought in for Timothy, and everyone was comfortable.

"How is Shelagh, Doctor?" Trixie asked anxiously. Everyone was keen to know about Shelagh, as they had heard what had happened from Trixie.

"She is well, and should be back home tomorrow." Patrick told her gladly.

"Thank goodness!" Trixie beamed.

"What have you decided to call the baby then Doctor?" Sister Evangelina asked.

"We decided on Rose Julienne Beatrix Turner." he smiled.

"After Sister Julienne, because she's like Mums mother, and after Trixie because Mum said she really helped her be Shelagh again." Timothy added.

"After me?" Trixie gasped.

"Yes." Patrick replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Trixie replied, tearing up a little.

"That's a lovely name!" Jenny smiled.

"I agree." said Cynthia.

"Here's to Rose Julienne Beatrix Turner, and to Shelagh!" Chummy called, raising her water-glass. Everyone else followed, and a "Here, here!" was called heartily, accompanied by the sound of glass clinking. That lunch was a merry affair, and everyone laughed together, thankful that Shelagh and Rose were healthy. Patrick and Timothy left after an hour, with promises to Trixie to pick her up later on, so she could visit Shelagh. Sister Monica Joan had told Patrick she would knit the new baby a cardigan, and everyone else said they would pitch in. Patrick thanked them all, for he knew Rose had hardly any clothes, as she had come so early. Patrick and Timothy went home for a while, and prepared an overnight bag for Shelagh, containing a toothbrush, face cloth, hair brush, pyjamas, and other necessities. They picked Trixie up after tea, and went back to the hospital

Shelagh was delighted Trixie had come to visit her, along with Patrick and Timothy, for since they had left, she had felt lonely without them.

"Hello Shelagh!" Trixie squealed, hugging her gently.

"Hello. Trixie, this is Rose. Rose, this is your Aunty Trixie." Shelagh grinned.

"Aunty Trixie! How lovely of you!" Trixie grinned, her eyes filling up again.

"Do you want to hold her?" Shelagh asked. Trixie nodded, and took her gently. Rose woke up with the movement, and opened her eyes. She looked up at Trixie through her dark eyelashes, which were incredibly long.

"Shelagh! She's the image of you!" Trixie gasped. Shelagh laughed.

"Talk to her." she told Trixie.

"Hello Rose. I'm your Aunty Trixie. You're not even a day old, and the amount of mischief you've caused is ridiculous! So no more please, you gave me a fright this morning!" cooed Trixie. "You will be good like your big brother Timothy, and you will have your mummy and daddy's ability. You will sing, just like your mummy does, and you will be able to sew, and offer comfort like her. And you will not have the amazing ability to be late like your daddy, but you will be able to love like him, and show people how much they mean to you, just like him." finished Trixie, smiling softly at Rose. She turned when she heard a muffled sob. It was Shelagh.

"That, was, beautiful!" Shelagh smiled, tears running down her face.

"Why are you crying, you nut?" exclaimed Trixie.

"I don't know. That was just lovely Trixie." Shelagh told her.

"It really was Trixie." Patrick beamed, nodding in agreement.

"Don't, you'll set me off as well!" cried Trixie. She handed the baby to Patrick, and hugged Shelagh tightly. She felt Shelaghs arms snake their way around her waist, and pull her in. They stayed like that for a few moments, until a nurse came in to tell them all it was time to leave.

"We'll be out in a minute." Patrick told her, and she nodded.

"Bye Mum. Bye Rose." Timothy smiled, kissing them both on the forehead.

"Bye, my two darling girls." chortled Patrick, softly kissing Roses downy forehead, and Shelaghs lips.

"Bye Rose. Bye Shelagh. Be good!" Trixie grinned, kissing Shelaghs cheek, then Roses. They all left, and Patrick took Trixie home.

"Thank you for coming Trixie. I know it meant a lot to Shelagh." Patrick smiled.

"I wanted to go. Thank you for taking me." Trixie replied sincerely.

"Your welcome. I'll bring her round tomorrow, when she's ready to come." Patrick told her.

"Good. We'll be glad to see her." Trixie smiled.

"Goodnight Trixie." Patrick murmured.

"Goodnight Patrick." said Trixie, getting out of the car and waving to him. He waved back, and went home.

**Chapter Eight**

Everyone was overjoyed to Shelagh the next day. They went round for lunch, when everyone would be there. Rose was passed round, and everyone commented on how much she looked like Shelagh. Jane gave Shelagh a blanket she had from her childhood to give to Rose.

"I couldn't Jane, it's yours!" Shelagh protested.

"Take it. I have no use for it, and I'm sure Rose does." argued Jane, pushing the blanket into Shelaghs arms. Shelagh sighed and thanked her. Sister Monica Joan took a particular shine to Rose, and was very sad when the Turners left at two o'clock.

"I'll pop round again tomorrow." Shelagh told her, and Sister Monica Joan's face lit up. "And I'll bring you a cake." Shelagh whispered into her ear.

"Bless you, child." Sister Monica Joan said, her eyes twinkling. The Turners departed, and went home. By ten o'clock, the whole house was in bed.

"I'm so glad you're safe and well Shelagh." Patrick whispered into her hair, pulling her close.

"So am I." she replied, laying her head on his chest.

"We shall have to organise Roses christening now." Patrick smiled sleepily.

"Mmm." Shelagh mumbled.

"Go to sleep, my love." Patrick told her.

"I love you Patrick." Shelagh told him, lifting her head and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too Shelagh." Patrick said, kissing her forehead, and pulling the sheets over them both, holding Shelagh close, and falling asleep.


End file.
